Yours
by Rin8799
Summary: Yotsue Akari have a crush on Miwa Taishi. Miwa Taishi had a crush on Tokura Misaki. Tokura Misaki started dating Kai Toshiki. So, Akari offered herself to be used by Miwa. Sadly as it is, Miwa didn't want to admit his real feelings. Till Izaki came around. (Sorry, Akari is not in the character filter. It didn't have her name)


**Yours**

I know this is the worst. Yet, because it's him I said "I'll help you"

I know it will make me cry. Yet, because it's him I said "I'm okay"

I know this made Misaki worried, Yet, because it's him I said "Nothing's wrong"

It all started a month ago.

"Miwa-kun?" Said a girl with a green haired tied up. Her eyes gleaming with curiosity as she eyed her bestfriend friend. Miwa look up. His eyes a bit red and tears stained his face. Yotsue Akari, upon seeing her longtime crush, crunch down next to him. Yes, ... has a crush on Miwa Taishi the Kagerō fighter. They only met a few times and talk a few times. She only started playing with a Neo Nectar deck because she wanted to get closer to him. So suddenly seeing him like this hurts her a bit.

"Oh, Yotsue-san. Why are you here?" Miwa asked. That's a perfect question. They are on the roof at top of the Hitsue Senior High School. Looking at the bright blue sky. Miwa probably didn't realize that his tears stained was obvious.

"Kai-san said to fetch you here. Didn't you remember Miyaji's cardfight club is here today"

"I forgot"

One thing Akari knew the best was that Miwa loves Misaki. One thing that hurt Miwa was that Kai and Misaki is dating and they are totally in love. Mutual feelings after all. Even after all that Miwa had done for Misaki, Kai was the one who understand Misaki the best. Akari knew that. That's why she building all her courage to do this.

"Miwa-san. You could use me" Miwa looked at Akari confusedly but Akari maintain her eyes to the sky. "I knew you're heartbroken about Misaki dating Kai so you can use me"

"How?"

"Just think of me as Misaki"

Miwa's eyes widen. Yes, Akari's purple eyes are captivating but that's not the reason he is drowning in it. It's because she is giving herself to him. Not wasting another second, Miwa pulled Akari to his chest and started brushing her hair. Minutes later he cupped her face and started kissing Akari. Her forehead, cheek, eyes and to her neck.

This kind of relationship have been going on for a month. They would meet each other just to satisfy Miwa. Akari cried a lot of times in her bed and even to sleep. Misaki asked her what's wrong hundreds times but she always shrugged it off. Akari does notice one weird thing, Miwa never kissed her lips.

And this time it's will probably be no different. Just like a month ago, they met on top of the roof on the Hitsue High School. It seems starting from now one Miyaji and Hitsue will have a battle each month. This made Akari eager because she can see Miwa in school time.

As per usual, Miwa started kissing her from her forehead then down to her cheeks then to her neck. Suddenly he let go. Akari eyed him, suspicious of what he will do next. He cupped her neck and lean closer.

'Is this it? He's really going to kiss me on the lips?' Was Akari's mind. She really thought he was going for it but then Miwa kissed her nose.

"What? So it's there" Akari muttered as she let go of Miwa's grip.

"Do you think I would kiss your lips?" Miwa asked. Akari didn't need to look at his face to know what kind of expression he have on right now. But that kind of question bothered her a lot. Akari,without saying anything or even look at Miwa, grabbed her deck and school bag, went down the stairs. She open the door to the building and ran in. Miwa look up to the sky again. He knew she was crying, no he didn't see her cry but her tears fell to the ground.

"Might as well get back and apologized" Miwa said to himself. He got down the stairs and was about to open the door when suddenly Kai opened it.

"Miwa, I think you should stop playing Yotsue-san" Kai said. The mention of Akari's name surprised Miwa. He kept looking at Kai intently. Wondering what is going on his best friend mind right now.

"I know from your expression. You never thought her as Misaki" well that's one thing that changed after Kai started dating Misaki. He never call Misaki 'Tokura' again.

"How would you know?"

"You're a pretty bad liar and I'm your best friend" well, what else is there? A lot. Miwa knew Kai was serious and that what Kai said was true. At first, yes he did thought of Akari as Misaki but as days, not even week, passes by he realized that his heart beats races fast when Akari was with Misaki. Other words, he actually fell in love with Akari from the start. Possibly, his heart didn't want to admit it and herp got to the wrong path.

"So, what do I do now?" He asked. Feeling no more strength at his feet Miwa sat to the ground as Kai walked closer to him.

"Get her before somebody else does. What else, idiot? I think you have to do it fast, or Izaki will get her first" Kai said as he pointed to the other side of the building. Miwa, curious of what Kai was pointing got up and followed his best friend hand. There she saw Akari inside the cardfight club fighting against Izaki. Nothing unusual. That is till Izaki grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL YOU FREAK!" With Miwa's top speed he jump down the stairs (safe landing) and ran to the cardfight club room just in time before Izaki actually planted a kiss on Akari. Of course, Akari was surprised nonetheless. Cause when Miwa opened the door, he grabbed Akari's hand and just kiss her right there. With Misaki, Aichi, Kourin, Morikawa, Komoi, Naoki, Izaki and Kamui looking (Mark-sensei is outside). Morikawa, Komoi and Naoki was surprised and started yelling. Misaki grabbed Kamuo and closes his eyes hoping she had save Kamui's innocence. Aichi and Kourin look away. Izaki, he just sighed for some reason.

"M- Mi- wa-kun" Akari uttered when they finally let go. Kai came in the room and Misaki walked to beside him as he held her hand.

"Izaki, you freak, don't mess with me. Yotsue Akari is mine and mine only. I don't like sharing my girl" Miwa said, his eyes... Unbelievably dark. Izaki didn't even care what Miwa said. Kai and Misaki chuckled together a bit.

"Miwa" Misaki said his name sternly. "Please take care of Akari for me" Kai planted a soft kiss on Misaki's forehead after that. Miwa then realized what he just actually said. Well, it was close to a confession. How would the girl he love, behind him right now take it?

"Miwa-kun. Do you love me?" Akari asked. Her fingers covering her lips. Miwa answered a 'yes' sincerely to her. Akari came closer and circled her hand on Miwa's neck. "Then since I'm yours, you are mine, right?"

And there goes her bubble teasing smile Miwa love. "Of course, yours and yours only" Miwa happily answersed as he once again captured Akari's lips. Which fortunately was covered by Misaki and Kai.

"Thank you Izaki" Kai and Misaki in sync started to speak. They were looking at the new-born couple who were playing against each other. Izaki waved his hand. Misaki and Kai knew what he was going to say.

"No. It's your plan. Never thought it would actually work. I'm just a helping actor. I owe you two a lot anyway" Izaki said. Yes, he had done an excellent job in Kai and Misaki 'Akari-Miwa' plan.


End file.
